Fire
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: We've barely been partners for a year, but from the first time I met him, I connected with him in a way I've never connected with anyone else. There's something deeper there, something indescribable, and something I've never been able to ignore.


Hi, people! I'm back! I've been watching a few episodes, but one, Fire, really caught my attention. Lots of Mulder Scully angst. Like that British bimbo toying with our boy. LOL. Well, Scully's boy. It's really just a drabble, kind of an introspective, from Scully's POV. It starts when Mulder is brought downstairs after collapsing from the smoke, and ends just before he wakes up. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a commotion as I hurried around the corner. A man, that man, was being slapped on the back and a mother was clinging to her two young sons. I was grateful that the boys were okay, but the most important thing was Mulder. I didn't care if he had been acting stupid and lying to me. I had to see him.

Finally I see two firefighters nearly dragging a crumpled form over, and immediately I knew it was him. Ignoring everything else, I run over to his side.

As soon as I'm within a few feet of him, I can hear his harsh and labored breathing as he holds the oxygen mask to his face and tries desperately to catch his breath. Dropping to my knees beside him, I reached out and gently smoothed his damp hair away from his forehead. His face is void of any color, and it's all I can manage not to pull him into my arms and keep him there forever.

He's weak, and his hand falls from his face. Immediately I help him bring the oxygen mask back up to his mouth, so he can breathe. He's not going to die anytime soon. I won't allow it.

He pushes my hand away, and his head falls back against the wall. I bite my lower lip and continue to comfort him by stroking his hair. He's fighting me, but I don't care. I know why he does it, why he continues to build those walls. And one of the reasons is just a few feet away, and can't be bothered to even take a minute and make sure that my injured and vulnerable partner is even still breathing.

His head suddenly falls forward, and before he can fall over completely, I gather him into my arms and hold him tightly to me. I know he's unconscious, but I don't care. I continue to caress his hair and whisper to him.

That's all I can do for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After someone saw us and offered to help me get him to my room, and after he left, I quietly and calmly undress Mulder. His clothes reek of smoke, and he coughs the entire time I'm taking off his clothes. When I get down to his boxers, I stop, for my modesty more than his. Yes, I want to keep going, but now is absolutely not the time or place. So I quickly pulled a blanket over him and tucked him in.

He looks so much like a child, I realize as he coughs again and twists restlessly. Without thinking about it, I reach down and gently caress his cheek. "Shh, Fox," I whisper, and it surprises me when he actually settles and leans into my hand. I smile.

No one is in the room with us, so I sit down on the bed with him and study his troubled features. Over this past week, this woman has waltzed back into his life, a woman who obviously meant a great deal to him at some point in his past. But it is equally obvious the pain she has caused my best friend, the man I hold dearest to my heart.

After seeing them kiss, my heart broke, but not just for me. For him, too. I know that look. He knows she's no good for him, that she'll only cause him pain. But nothing in this world, or any other, is going to stop him from wanting to be with her again. Even with his intelligence, it's his heart that rules when it comes to her, and I can tell that he'll let it happen as many times as she wants it to happen.

My hand continues to move absently over his cheek and forehead. He's still coughing, but not as badly as he was earlier. I sigh heavily. His breathing is still labored, but he seems to be improving. And after a few minutes, I realize miserably that I have to go back out there. Without him. I don't want to. I want to stay here and make absolute sure that he's okay. But I know that I have to go back out there.

I reluctantly leave the room and hurry back to the dispensing crowd. After asking every question I need to, I quickly go back to my room to find Mulder still resting in my bed. Without thinking about it, I kick off my shoes and sit down on the bed with him again. He looks a little more relaxed, and I stretch out beside him, propping my head up with my right hand. With my left, I absently trace his features with my thumb, unable to help myself. I don't want to stop. I need to keep proving to myself that he's okay.

We've barely been partners for a year, but from the first time I met him, I connected with him in a way I've never connected with anyone else. There's something deeper there, something indescribable, and something I've never been able to ignore. He draws me in while he pushes me away, and I let him. I know there's walls that have to be broken down first, but I'll manage it somehow.

I smile as he pushes himself closer to me, just like I've been trying to get closer to him.

Yeah, we'll be okay.

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. I had fun writing it, and I'm having fun writing Scully. She's an extremely interesting character, and an obviously devoted partner. Please remember to review and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
